


21 doges

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends





	21 doges

so tyler

very josh

much gay


End file.
